In the conventional construction of books, pages printed with text, pictures, and the like are bound together with covers along one common edge which is reinforced to form a spine. The binding is so constructed that the book may be opened between any two pages for use. Spiral wires, ring binders and the like may be employed to permit laying open the book at a selected page. Index tabs projecting from the edge of each page may be useful for opening to a particular page. Children's books may be made of a heavier card stock for easier page turning. Nonetheless, considerable dexterity is required to open a book and turn the pages. The fingers must be able to reach between and separate the pages, grasp a selected page and turn it without tearing, wrinkling or pulling it from its binding. Unsteady hands may be unable to carry a conventional book. Books are easily torn, stained, chewed and otherwise destroyed by young children at play. Nevertheless, very young children can benefit from the use of books and especially when they can handle them personally, because they combine the pleasurable experience of a personal toy with the educational experience of books. However, they are not sufficiently coordinated to use books of conventional construction effectively.
Handicapped persons may retain greater independence if they have access to book information. However, books of conventional constructon cannot be used effectively by many persons afflicted with cerebral palsey, parkinsonism and other motor disorders, whose mental function is unimpaired.